marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kicker Stevens (Earth-628)
History Kicker Stevens was taken in by his cousins Anna and Ross Jones after his parents went missing on a trip across seas. As a young child, he moved from Manhattan to March Town, also in New York. In his early years, he was a very normal child. Kicker enjoyed playing outside, and interacting with other children. However, this all changed the day his mutation manifested. His skin and hair became green; his eyes became a faint grey color. Fearful that her cousin could be a mutant, Anna consulted her long time friend Mizuko Watanabe who worked for the Stride Facility. Mizuko took a blood sample from Kicker Mizuko sampled Kicker's blood and deduced that he was not a mutant, but he most certainly possessed a unique genetic structure. Wanting to privately consult Anna, Kicker wandered off to an abandoned laboratory multiple doors down, where he met Mizuko's daughter: Tora Watanabe. Startled, Kicker went into hiding, only to be discovered by her shortly after. Unafraid of his condition, Tora convinced Kicker to come out and the two became friends. The two were found together by a worried Anna and Mizuko, who took Kicker back to the main lab. While there, Mizuko bonded Kicker with a Bio-Suit tethered directly to Kicker's DNA, in order to better help him control his power. It was discovered that Kicker could switch between his human form and his altered form freely. While in PE class, he always toned everything down, so not to be noticed. Sadly, this gave him the appearance of weakness. Though, his toned biology was starting to attract attention. Realizing this, he drew upon his skills from his past; he created a special watch to disguise himself through the use of holograms. The watch allowed him to appear weak and feeble. However, he was bullied because of this: ever taunted by those who felt superior to him. This led to passive-aggressive tendencies at home. After some time, Anna had a talk with him, sympathizing with him; she had to deal with similar issues during her childhood. Opening up, Anna decided to help Seth learn how to deal with his inner rage. He learned how to meditate and control his emotions quite effectively. On his fifteenth birthday, Seth wanted to go through with his dream of making a difference. Knowing he has powers that were not common for the average Joe, he decided to take on the mantle of a hero. Every night, after finishing his homework, he would go on patrol; and, if he encountered any criminal activity, he would subdue them until police arrival. After he stops his first crime with a swift kick to a robber's face, he dubbed himself Kicker. Oddly enough, Anna and Ross were completely encouraging of his decisions, so long as he came back before curfew. His life as a hero took a drastically different direction after the defeat of his first super villain: The Zipper, a character who can use a special zipper-like device to open wormholes. By predicting the pattern of wormhole appearances, Kicker barely defeats such a small time villain. But it was this villain that made Kicker realize he needed major upgrades if he were going to survive. He creates a belt to pair with his watch. This belt utilizes nanotechnology, acting as an upgrade from the hologram-based technology he used before. The watch was reconfigured to act as a wireless receptor to Kicker's home computer to access and store data, while the belt acted as an extension of itself. Meanwhile at school, Seth was developing feelings for a friend he met in the seventh grade: Tora Watanabe. She was a girl of Japanese descent, and was one of the few people to know his secret. She also kept him up to date on criminal activity occurring in the city. Because of his feelings, he often embarrassed himself in attempts to impress her, but she didn't notice; she was more focused on her school work and one a special alert to notify her of major villain conspiracies. Over time, Kicker started to encounter various robotic drones, each stronger than the last. After a while, and multiple injuries, Kicker was fed up with these constant attacks; he wanted to know who was behind their construction. Once night, he was struck by yet another droid. He swiftly destroyed it but this time collected a portion of it circuitry to analyze. When he returned home, he discovered that the culprit was New Science Corporation (or New Corp). Seth recognized New Corp, as it was located in the center of Strong Rose. It was the main facility where most science research in the city took place, rivaling the Strong Foundation which was operated by Tora's father: Mizuko Watanabe. Seth was furious that such a trusted corporation would be deliberately attacking him, since he only wished to help the city. Then he looked at it from a different perspective, a scientific perspective; he reached an epiphany. As he was superhuman, his genetic material might be highly sought after for research to replicate his natural abilities. He then pondered his previous battles and remembers the drone always striking as if to draw blood. Seth deducted that they were only messengers sent to bring his DNA back to New Corp. Originally, Seth wanted to counter New Corp head on, but decided to infiltrate them from the inside; he became an intern. Finally inside New Corp ranks, Seth was introduced to the genetics research wing where he was going be working. He learned much from orientation, including that the three branches under New Corp jurisdiction (Biology, Chemistry, Robotics) were each monitored by the three Directors of New Corp, who themselves were under watch by the mysterious benefactor of the company. Seth hypothesized that it was the benefactor who was most interested by his powers, and was using New Corp to act as a means to acquire information on the inner workings of his physiology. He was not completely sure though. Also during orientation, he met the first Director: Eno, Head of Chemistry. Eno appeared as a young businessman, wearing a fine suit, and had a comforting smile on his face all of the time. He appeared to be very kind to his employees, always motivating them. Months later, a drone captured Kicker, instead of attempting to sample blood. He was taken to the chemistry lab under New Corp, where he met Eno again: this time as Kicker. Eno was still ever optimistic, even while describing all of the horrible experimentation he wished to conduct. But during Eno's one-sided discussion, he revealed his entire plan. After a scout drone was sent to secure a blood sample for the New Corp Directors to study, they initially believed that Kicker's powers stemmed from the X-Gene; the X-Gene is the source of all mutant abilities. However upon closer examination, they noticed that this was not the case. Studying the DNA more carefully, New Corp discovered that it had properties unlike any other species on the planet. It's design was far too perfect, beyond the capabilities of nature or humankind's current state of evolution. They also discovered that it had potential to go through stages of metamorphosis when under extreme periods of stress. What these induced metamorphoses were for exactly was not yet determined, but the genes that caused them possible opened an avenue of possibility to induce mutations in other creatures. He planned to synthesize a serum from Kicker's blood and distribute it to the military. Eno extracted a large amount of blood from Kicker and quickly altered it using a series of electric shocks and mixtures with other chemicals. He used the resulting substance on various lab rats and observed the results. Apparently when introduced to a host with a different genetic code than Kicker's, the mixture would induce various mutations and amplify the primal thoughts of the target. When it left the rats' systems and the transformation attempted to revert, the trauma of the process would kill them. Eno continued on, explaining that he wished to synthesize a stable form of the serum that does not transform back as well as wiping the mind clean from the recipient but does not magnify the primal urges. Though, while Eno was explaining his plans, the AI in Kicker's belt deployed a small bot to free him. Eno was not too concerned, as he had already attained what he wanted. His fellow Directors on the other hand were furious because Kicker could cause major problems for them with the info Eno had given to him. He was criticized for his recklessness and nonchalance. But after calming down, they took this miscalculation as an opportunity to test how his metamorphosis would naturally affect Kicker in battle. The break they had was used to plot and scheme so to bring this aspect out of him. Seth decided to cut the hero work for a while, somewhat fearful of his last encounter with Eno. He wanted to focus more on Tora, who was anything but happy about his decision. Luckily, she was intrigued by the info gathered from the confrontation Seth had, or else he would be in big trouble. They teamed up to hack New Corp systems and create a link to their computers that could not be detected on the opposing side. This allowed them to access hidden files about New Corp research but they were restricted especially from data on Project Kicker. The other intelligence gathered was just enough though. They discovered various military weapons, both chemical and mechanical, produced by New Corp. Secretly, Tora hacked further and did access Project Kicker and kept the knowledge to herself. Feeling up to combat yet again, Seth took on the mantle of Kicker once more. Unbeknownst to him, he was playing right into New Corp's hands as they release an army of mutated soldiers on the city. Kicker was having a hard time dealing with each mutate individually, and was overwhelmed many times when attempting to stop a pack of them. The fight had gotten to become too much to overcome and Kicker was at the horde's mercy. As he approached near death, Kicker felt an overwhelming pulsation throughout his entire body. It was an extreme pain as if all his muscles were aching at once. It was at this point where he realized that he was transforming. His skin was bleached white; his hair was also bleached and grew; and his eyes were stained purple. Lastly, his muscles were engorged to enormous levels. The resulting behemoth beat every single mutate mercilessly, ruled only by instincts. He continued this rampage even beyond the defeat of the mutate invasion until he heard Tora's voice calling out his name: his true name. Using all his meditative abilities, Seth calmed himself down and the chemical wore away minutes later. Tora named this savage side Wilderness after its animal-like qualities in behavior. The Directors watched every moment of Kicker's transformation and sometime after. Eno recognizes the name and discovered that Seth is Kicker. This made spying on him far more of a simple task. Another realization of theirs is that after the transformation, Seth is completely healed from all prior injury and his systems were restored to their prime. This attracted the attention of Wot, the Director of New Corp's Biology Wing, who was in critical physical condition after his many experiments to bolster his mental capabilities. Wot volunteered to test Kicker next. Wot attacked Kicker at his school, Strong Rose High, in a UFO-like transportation device with tendrils. He threatened to erase every last student until Kicker revealed himself. He stated that through extensive study, he had determined where the famed hero was educated. Seth rushed off and activated his costume, then proceeded to attack the second Director. Wot introduced himself, but there was a dispute over the pronunciation and spelling of his name, which revealed Wot's status as the most comical of the Directors at that point. Kicker suggested that they move their battle to a less occupied portion of the city, to which Wot agreed to. The decrepit scientist revealed his role as second Director and Kicker questioned as to whether Wot was Eno's grandfather. Wot was infuriated, saying that he was only in his thirties: also revealing that he and the other Directors were brothers. The battle ensued, albeit with comedic remarks back and forth, until Wot stabbed Kicker with a needle and stole away some of his blood. Wot proceeded to purify and alter it enough to inject himself with the premature results before the glass was shattered by a strike back from his opponent. Wot transformed into the same form as Wilderness, advancing in the destruction of the city. Kicker chased after him, fearing that such a mindless beast with such power might destroy everything he held dear. He confronted the creature, trying to calm him. But it was worse than he expected when the beast revealed himself to still be Wot, saying he had been in complete control the entire time due to his advanced brain; he had only been testing his new found powers. He then renamed himself Mega-Wot. Coincidentally, shortly after he renamed himself, he started to exit the transformation. Unlike before, he was not a crippled and unhealthy man as before but due to his forced hastiness with the blood sample, he was left with bleached skin and long blond hair as well as purple eyes. At first he was horrified. But then he snickered, apparently inheriting the same abilities as his nemesis. The looks mattered not to him when compared to his previous body. Mega-Wot then fled from the scene with his superhuman agility, now wearing his blond hair in a ponytail. Seth returned to an extensively damaged Strong Rose High School. Feeling himself to blame, he made a direct strike on New Corp, attacking the board room where the Directors were meant to collaborate. Upon entry, he was confronted by Eno accompanied with a mutate and Mega-Wot. Before they commenced battle, they were stopped by a young boy, revealing himself to be a twelve year old named Ether and the third Director; he was also the most feared and intelligent of the three. With no emotion in his speech, he criticized his brothers for their constant failures. Then, he turned to Kicker congratulating him for his successes over his incompetent brothers. Kicker was still baffled as to why such a boy is to be feared, until he was broken out his daze when Ether says his name. Kicker was confused, asking how he knew his name. Ether only remarked that he was careless with his secret identity, especially with their resources at hand. Seth asked how a boy of his age was the third Director. Ether responded that it was simple. He was a child prodigy ahead of his time. Then, Ether began to state that his brother Wot attempted many times to usurp his position as the brain which only lead to his body failing. Mega-Wot looked in contempt at his brother while he said this. Seth then inquired how the boy was the most feared, even with his intellect, as he was still only a child. Ether then said that as the Director of Robotics at New Corp, he had access to the most powerful resource on the planet: technology. And with control over his precious Tech Wing, he had made weapons so fearsome that his brothers had to serve him, lest he unleash his brigade upon the planet. Seth was ready to attack the boy, for he was far too dangerous to be let free. However, his strike was interrupted as the room goes dark and the mysterious benefactor reveals himself on a descending screen. The benefactor called himself Legacy, revealing that he was the one behind every incident involving New Corp. He explained how Seth was the pinnacle of human evolution, and explains how his abilities could provide so much to the world. He then revealed the most detrimental truth Seth had never anticipated: Legacy was actually Seth's creator. He revealed Seth's origins as a clone of his original form, and Legacy was actually a digital incarnation created from a project of the same name: Project Legacy. His original name was Alexander Stevens, and arranged Seth's adoption with his cousins, creating a fake background in which his mother was actually a mutant and that even if Seth developed mutant abilities that they should love and care for him just the same. Knowing they would, he also said that he had to leave until he was ready to confront Seth about the truth. Seth was horrified about his false existence, and just when he could not handle anymore, Legacy revealed that Seth was not the only clone but there were many others across the country; Seth was the most prized for his secondary mutation. In addition, the three Directors were artificial constructs based on key aspects of humanity. Eno was created after optimism and charisma. Wot was made from envy and obsession. And, Ether was forged from the apathy and darkness that lies deep within all human hearts. Sickened, Seth evacuated the building and activated the self-destruct button, destroying the building. Wanting to stay at New Corp during the explosion, Seth was reluctantly saved by a newly super-powered Tora who listened to the whole conversation. After the escape, Tora explained that Seth should not feel any less important or human because he was a clone, but he should embrace it and try to differentiate himself from Legacy. She said that Seth was important to her, starting to cry when Seth wiped the tears from her eyes. Starting to smile, Tora revealed that she too has feelings for Seth when Seth kissed her passionately. They embraced each other, then sought after a small part near the school. When they got there, Tora asked if Seth would be okay and he replied that he would be now that she was with him. Finally, Seth asked Tora how she acquired superpowers. She admitted that she had hacked deeper into New Corps files than she had said prior and used the stolen data to isolate the genes that allow for extraordinary abilities and created a perfected formula at an abandoned Strong Foundation lab. When she drank it, she acquired the ability to communicate and control plants, having surrounded herself with a garden all of her life. Seth then replied that he never knew she enjoyed gardening. Days later, Seth said to Tora that he wishes to find his other clones and find out more about his origins, asking if she would like to join. Tora accepted... Personality Seth is rather insecure. He usually keeps to himself when in public. However when around those he trusts, he is highly expressive. He tries to avoid confrontation as much as possible, but will defend himself if he must. Around family, he is more animated, like he would be around he friends but in a more natural tone. As Kicker, he is extremely arrogant when fighting the average criminal. When confronted with a minor super-villain, he still roughly demonstrates a sense of arrogance but at a toned down level. When handling a serious threat, he is calm and collect, trying to figure out a solution to the issue without inflicted harm on those surrounding. When dealing with bystanders, he is very friendly, even making small talk during rescues to reassure the confidence of that who he is saving. Powers Kicker's primary mutation is superhuman physiology. This means that all natural aspects of a human being are enhanced for him far beyond average levels. However, he is still weaker when compared to the likes of Captain America. He has enhanced reflexes which aid in avoiding highly damaging attacks from foes and also has enhanced senses to complement these reflexes. His high stamina helps maintain strength in prolonged battles when not given any other options, and possesses decent a decent running speed. Kicker has also demonstrated limited regenerative abilities. Kicker's secondary mutation is a specialized set of genes that allow for short periods of metamorphosis. This metamorphosis is caused under extreme stress and causes drastic changes in physical characteristics. His skin is bleached. His hair is also bleached, but also lengthens. And, before the final change, his eyes are turned purple. After these changes take place, his muscles bulk up to hulking levels. However, the portions of his mind that maintain this transformation are the primal aspects, and the creature created is ruled only by emotion. Over time, Kicker uses his meditative practices to maintain balance and created an in-between form which shows the same changes, yet lacks a major increase in mass; some is still present. Seth is capable of this after Tora injects him with a stabilizer. This transformation, called Wilderness by Tora, is in actuality a period of regeneration where the body experiences a cleansing and purification. Sharing properties close to sleep, it heals and corrects certain imperfections in Seth's physiology. Once the transformation stops and he returns to normal, the resulting body is free from harm and sickness and is in its prime. Weaknesses Kicker can be overwhelmed by someone stronger than him, and is not invincible. He can suffer traumas any human can as long as it is relative to his advanced level. Also if he is knocked out, he cannot induce the transformation into Wilderness, consciously or otherwise. On the reverse, Kicker has a difficult time controlling Wilderness due to its nature as a primal creature; it cannot be reasoned with on an intellectual level but it can be calmed on an emotional level. Equipment *'Techno-Watch:' Seth originally used a prototype watch incorporating hologram technology to disguise himself. But, upgraded to nanotechnology when he had enough resources to construct them. This new watch acted as a receiver to his home computer, which in itself utilized AI technology, and a controller for his earpiece and Techno-Belt. It is composed of nanobots. *'Earpiece:' Kicker can communicate using his earpiece, which is linked to his Techno-Watch and cell phone. It can also access the radio to investigate any crime occurring in Strong Rose. *'Techno-Belt:' A belt composed of nanobots, the Techno-Belt acts as an instant costume as well as various other tools at Kicker's disposal. While in his Wilderness form, the belt communicates with the Techno-Watch to reconfigure into a restraining suit to limit Wilderness's rampage to a degree. Power Grid (Based on Base Form) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Illusion Creation Category:Peak Humans Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Combat Masters Category:Earth-628 Category:Super Reflexes Category:Original Characters Category:Chimera-XIII